Konoha's Newest Ninjas!
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: Naruto's plan was to steal the scroll learn a super cool ninjutsu and give Konoha a reason to look at him with respect. This would have been a great idea if things hadn't changed when three girls fall into his lap from another world entirely. Now assigned with two of the three as teammates, how different will things play out now, with a team that cares?NarutoxSunsetxTrixiexTwilgiht
1. Keep everything in the portal!

**Konoha's Newest Ninja's!**

**Author's note: A new story I know and one where we have humans, didn't you already do this you idiot...that's what I imagine you my lovely readers are thinking and I for one can't blame you on that. Knucklehead hasn't been updated in forever and that's because well my collab partner hasn't been talking with me and I put the chapter off until we get on the same page or so. So now if you are reading this your probably wondering why is this different from my other stories?**

**Well for one this is all me and our knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki, won't be leaving to the elemental nations, instead members of mlp-verse will be coming to him. I can go so much more into detail about this as we have a team which nobody has ever seen before...or something anyways. Lets get on with the story after this wonderful Claptrap inspired disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: FACT: I don't My Little Pony, Hasbro does. FACT: I don't own Naruto some guy does. Turbo Fact...I came up with idea piss drunk...another Turbo fact most of my ideas for an arc comes from being piss drunk.**

**Chapter One: Please keep all hands/hooves to yourself at all times**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer, Celestia's current student stared in awe at the power exuded from this mirror. It seemed so surreal that such a thing existed inside the very castle she resided in. While she stared at the reflective glass, her reflection shimmered with various images some of her as an alicorn, some as demonic pony thing it was kind of vague and the others were of her as some sort of creature she hadn't seen before they wore various outfits and had a look of contentment on each one of their faces. The look didn't matter that much as she saw something in each images eyes; power. Power she rightfully deserved, power she'd rightfully take and no pony would stand in her way, not Celestia, not Cadence, no pony.

"Sunset what are you doing in here?" Speak of the Princess. She didn't bother looking back at her teacher, Celestia's tone was an angry one as it was no need to upset her more...yet.

"I'm admiring the mirror, the reflection I mean the frames rather gaudy." Her eyes sparkled as the mirror changed to another reflection one of her ruling Equestria, ponies bowing to her as she passed bye, the sight itself was breath-taking.

"I thought I told you not to come back here?" Celestia's tone was one of warning and despite her not so stern warning, she thought Sunset understood that this mirror wasn't to be trifled with.

"I wanted another look at it, I saw something move last time." Sunset's turquoise eyes glimpsed at the mirror wondering if it'd do the same again.

"The mirror shows you what you want to Sunset, so I'll ask again what do you see in this mirror?" The false image stopped, the mirror seemed to have shut down from the simple question, now the only solace she found staring at it was her own reflection.

"I see...what I see when I stare at this is a beautiful pony that has nothing but potential and power." Her eyes gleamed as the glass reflected her image.

"Again with humility."

Humility where had that ever gotten her nowhere that's exactly where it got her, but she'd humor her. "I see a pony who isn't powerful enough. Somepony who could be great, powerful.." She gazed at the mirror this time it showed a set of massive glowing wings adorning her body with a crown a top her head. "...Somepony that could rule Equestria." It was the truth and when she turned to meet Celestia's gaze she saw fury behind those magenta eyes, something the mare hadn't seen before.

"I see you haven't learned anything at all then." Celestia's eyes dared her to speak out of turn. "Come I'll not speak of this no more." Celestia's voice held no quarter and despite the enticement of power Sunset knew better than to oppose Celestia, she'd wait and then she'd strike and obtain the power that it withheld.

**3 months later**

Months past and as Celestia said she would not speak of subject any further, despite Sunset steering the conversation towards it only for said topic to be stonewalled and ended abruptly. So she sought a different approach, advancing her magical prowess to an extent where Celestia would confide the information to her, this path had double the merits she improved in power and would appease Celestia enough to be trusted with such confidential information. This ideas flaw though was Celestia, she saw through her veiled plan, her progress had been genuine but the trust between teacher and student had a huge rift and that rift couldn't be mended with cheap words and progression in the magical arts.

So with her latest of plans debunked she turned towards darker things, the darker side of magic to be exact. She knew of it in passing, everything had a darker side to it, and magic had darker secrets than most. It took a while but the mare found the ideal time to sneak into the dark magic section of the library, the librarian asleep at her desk, warm milk did that. Slowly she eyed the books, she glanced at one it was made of dried leathery pony skin, it radiated power and dark magic the likes she couldn't possibly fathom, each second she stared at it the more the need for the mirror dissipated but with a glow of her horn the book quickly was set a flame, untouched by the fire but its enchanting magic undone.

"Cute, but your thinly veiled enchantments of power are just that thinly veiled. Whatever magic you could enlighten me with would only bring misery to me in the long run, I can sense it off of you." The books spine said nothing to her, it was a book after all, but she could imagine it chuckling and that was all she needed to know she was in the right part of the library. "Aha hear we go; Canterlot Castle: A history."

Hours passed as she read the book, finally found what she was looking for, the mirror or a brief mention of it. "Here we go! The Crystal Mirror...every 30 moons, a portal will open... to another world? Another world...that isn't what I wanted, I want that power it showed." Sunset's eyes closed as the book slammed shut, she wasted three months on finding out about this mirror and it had been a waste of her time, great just great.

"Not just one many, but that's not really for you to know, now is it?" Celestia's voice was calm despite the rage she felt staring at her pupil not caring for what she had told her.

"So all those versions I saw were of me?" Sunset didn't look back, she imagined she was in trouble probably going to have her magic restrained for a while if she knew better.

"No, you don't exist in these worlds, if you went through the mirror you could have been any of those things, and when it isn't active it just shows you what it desires. A lesson I spent a week figuring out Sunset." She didn't mind telling her now, the die had been cast and it was apparent that Sunset lost interest in, a bit too late though.

"How **dare** you make me waste my time with this! You knew I could have handled this, that I can be **Great**!" She wasted a quarter of a year on this to find it nothing but a waste of time.

"You could be great, in fact I thought I saw the next ruler of Equestria when the time came, but now I know I was mistaken what I actually saw was your ambition and lust for power." Celestia's watched as the unicorn's mouth frothed, the anger she held in heart was something she couldn't let go, and so the mare who stopped the sun and grieved in anger instead of remorse, would have to find her own because she would not have her stay no more. "Sunset, I'm sorry to say this but you are no longer my student." She could see the mixture of emotions the mare held in her eyes, and she expected defiance but the eyes settled to just hatred.

"This the biggest mistake you'll make in your life." Turquoise eyes brimmed with hatred as the guards led her away, her mentor's eyes full of disapproval. This wasn't over in fact it was far from over if she had anything to say about it.

"One of many." Celestia's eyes closed knowing that despite doing the right thing, this left a bitter taste in her mouth. Slowly she left the library, the sting of releasing such a young student out into the world, still full of anger and hatred scared her, but not as much as she was sure that Sunset was unsure of what to do now. She had no friends, no allies in fact nothing to her but being her student, and that had been stripped away from her just like her life those years ago. Her eyes ventured to the room that held the multi-dimensional mirror, it drove ponies crazy and Sunset was one of many.

What she didn't expect to see though was two of her own personal guard sprawled on the ground, and Sunset Shimmer nowhere to be found. "Where is she? What happened?" Her voice boomed as the guards woke with a startle, rubbing their heads confused.

"She took us by surprise and ran through the mirror, do we go after her?" The guard groaned as he picked himself up.

"No, she made her choice, and maybe she'll come back and if she does I'll welcome her with open hooves, but if you are up to it I'd like you to move it to a safer place." She glanced at the mirror one last time hoping she'd appear, Celestia honestly forgave Sunset, she didn't give the mare much of a choice and she reacted how anypony with nothing left to lose would, she found a way out. Somewhere to start all over, even if she died in the process.

* * *

Around that exact same time in the Equestria Girl universe.

Canterlot high the largest and most respected high school in all of Equestria. Everyone that has ever attended and graduated from this high school, has found their calling in life, from the mundane to the extraordinary, everyone that came into this school and left was content with the placement in their life. Some would call this magic, brain control, voodoo, or even as far as molding the to the students of Canterlot high it was just high school.

Just high school, was enough to all their students but one of their students. That one however wanted more than that she wanted excitement, adventure, romance, heartbreak in life not to be destined to know she was to be a magician, their was no fun in that. So with the notion of nothing more than the rumor of magic existing at her school to go on, inspired her to break into the school grounds.

She'd done it on multiple occasions to search for any signs of magic or magical items. The first of her searches were of the Principal's and vice Principal's office, despite how sound the idea was, her search only ended minor success. The biggest one was retrieving the hat she so wrongfully taken from her and the lesser was the knowledge that she was failing gym and history, which she quickly rectified a few days later.

The following searches across the school weren't as fruitful as the ones before. The library only gave her undeniable proof that Cheerilee wanted to teach class on a more permanent basis than spend almost the whole school day in the library. Ms. Harshwhinny the math teacher had a drawer full of confiscated gum and a mahogany case for the riding crop she liked to swing around in class to gain the student's attention. Spitfire the gym teacher had a thing for Soarin the history teacher, but that was already old news in her opinion. So all in all expanding her search to other parts of the school had only brought frustration.

This day was different however and by day she meant night, because nobody would break into a school despite its lax security measures in the middle of the day, it'd bring up too many questions and generally would look silly. Nonetheless tonight was different, she had someone accompanying her this fine evening, albeit a skeptical mind to assist her in finding the thing that made Canterlot so sickeningly wonderful. Yet when she didn't hate the school it was pretty cool in fact, it just had this to casual vibe to it...the more she thought on it the more her opinion swayed, so it was a subject she didn't mind putting in the back of her head.

"Trixie are you sure...you know...were not going to get caught are we?" Purple eyes peeked over Trixie's shoulders to get a better a view of the girl, she fiddled with the school's front door's lock. Trixie's tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, her nose scrunched cutely as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. the silver and blue hair wasn't particularly common , but it wasn't what drew her attention it was the purple starburst hairpin she kept in her hair that did that. The blue hoodie she always wore wrapped tightly around her waist with a purple t-shirt covering her petite upper body. While the bottom part of her attire was a purple skirt with a blue ruffle, a little detail of a wand and wisp magic erupted from the tip of said wand was a nice feature. Her purple and blue boots folded as she balanced on the toes of them. A navy blue backpack rested next to her, its contents unknown to her but whatever it was she was sure that it was going to help them while inside the school. Admiring Trixie's attire was one of the finer points in staying with the eccentric girl, others she would never voice aloud.

"So does it always take this long?" She said as she took a step backwards hoping she wasn't bothering her too much? She didn't want to make her necessarily angry she just wanted things to go a tad faster.

Trixie's rolled her eyes an action unseen by her companion, so with a simple shrug of her shoulder's she waved the comment off. Lockpicking wasn't her best skill or trait, but she didn't take up the skill on a whim or to pass time and while it helped her immensely in breaking into the school, she had already a few years of picking locks under her belt. Besides there was far worse things to worry about than being caught, like the pick breaking but Trixie's list of priorities weren't really something to look up too either, so maybe Twilight had a point.

**"Click!"** The lockpick snapped in half as Trixie turned to Twilight trying to comfort her. The girl swore under her breath as she pulled out the broken piece from the lock, she was rather luck it wasn't flimsy enough to break inside the lock. The look of horror on Twilight's eyes was a bit hilarious, but a little depressing too.

"Did you bring any spares?" Twilight's voice cracked, not knowing how exactly to deal with the pressure and now the idea of breaking into school was becoming less and less plausible each second that passed, she pulled at the hem of her skirt hoping the small action would make her problem go away.

Trixie didn't have a spare, she didn't need one once she got the hang of things, and it wasn't like she broke into places often, most of the time it was her own place, with her leaving the key to her home lying around somewhere in her house, something she was sure she did again today.

Trixie paused for a second, she stared at Twilight the fear dancing in her eyes made things so much harder to use a witty retort, the girl was one of her few friends that stuck with her through the good and bad times so she'd choose her word albeit moderate them a tad. "No, but there's another way in it's just exhausting and more time consuming than anything." The thought never crossed her mind when Twilight came with, she wondered if she could climb the fence surrounding the school's football(soccer for those that live in America.) field.

The two of them weren't really dressed for that route, her own ensemble just her daily clothes and Twilight's was a tad different. While the studious girl usually wore a baby blue blouse to school, now she opted for a black turtleneck probably believing that it'd help her remain unseen tonight. She did nothing with her hair the purple hair cascading down to her shoulders and the top of her back as a pink stripe held itself just above her right eye. Her skirt was really close to hers as it was purple in design, a pink ruffle on the bottom with a pink starburst surrounded by white stars detailed it. Her boots purple, which was alright by her standard just a little too much she guessed, but that went without saying actually.

Trixie's eyes raised as Twilight pursed her lisps, it was a common thing for it to happen when she was in thought. What honestly surprised Trixie was that she didn't know why she was here Twilight that was, she was here for the magic obviously her not so much. She didn't think on it before, but now that she had a little time to deliberate, Trixie couldn't honestly fathom a justifiable reason for to Twilight to be here. She didn't think the girl had a delinquent bone in her body, but here she was breaking into school with her.

When Trixie initially asked Twilight she did it rather roundabout, keeping the details vague but just enough to entice her. She didn't want to openly tell her longstanding friend that she was up to no good, causing trouble in the neighborhood, but she still wanted her help or an idea of where to look at least. and despite the questions her approach was tedious at best. So when Twilight asked questions of her own, going into detail on certain things, that coupled in with the frustration of failed endeavors made her relent and tell Twilight of the past three months of failure. After venting and pounding a poor snack machine Trixie found herself being questioned by Twilight, with a rather skeptic but helpful mind. She honestly thought she'd have been turned in or at least a very stern and well thought out scolding, but all she got was 'Next time I'm going with you.' an odd turn of events for her.

So here they were 2 A.M. in the morning crouched in front of Canterlot high school, why 11:39 P.M. because no one in their right mind would be up at this time. Also the likeliness of them being caught was next to nil when the city was just so darn peaceful. Her fingers drummed debating on going through the side entrance it would waste time and she was sure she didn't have a spare set of clothes to change into. So she stared at the flickering stars, then at Twilight, then at her reflection in the Canterlot statue and then back at the sky... wait reflection in the statue, since when did the statue do that?

Her lips trembled as the image she saw shifted, Trixie found herself going into a blue box being chased by various creatures. Another image was of her swinging through the jungle like some monkey, and she swore she saw one that was of her as a unicorn, and as she watched the small pony realization dawned on her, this was Canterlot's magic. No wonder why everyone found meaning in their life coming here, this statue must have been why, for those that didn't know of Canterlot's time honored tradition was when newcomers came to the school, they'd brush their hand across the statue as a sign of good luck.

No wonder she couldn't find the source of magic, it wasn't in the school in the first place. the thought that the source of magic had been staring at her in the first place really miffed her, but the end result was all that mattered and that's all she needed. "Twilight look." Her index finger outstretched pointing at the statue, Twilight did the sensible thing and turned around and when she did well Trixie imagined the look of disbelief and amazement on her face was priceless. It wasn't a second before she slipped on her backpack already investing this much time in it, she wasn't going to waste anymore on squealing like a schoolgirl she was going to investigate this magical thing.

"What is that?" Twilight's voice said in amazement as Trixie brushed past her, the simple act going unnoticed as the girl in question got closer. "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see what that thing is of course." Trixie had every intention of investigating this phenomenon, she didn't know if it was temporary or permanent but she wasn't waiting and that was the end of it. She didn't notice the rushed footsteps until it was too late, Twilight's hand gripped tightly around her forearm, jerking her out of arm's reach of the magical statue. "Stop, please I need to do this." Trixie cried out, she was tired of this life, and not in the oh everything is miserable sense, no it became dull and repetitive, this was probably a door that would open something more eventful in her life, a new adventure to say the least.

Twilight said nothing as she stared at Trixie the two sets of eyes meeting before Twilight's grip let go. Probably her brain quit the sense of adventure drew her in, or the fact that she just wanted to stay with Trixie she wouldn't know as they both slipped into the mirror unknowing of the dangers and new life they'd have.

* * *

To whoever said that the Hokage's tower in Konoha was impenetrable, unbreakinable and absolutely foolproof must have underestimated one tiny little detail, the unpredictability and drive of Naruto Uzumaki on the subject becoming a ninja. The young blonde easily snuck into the tower, the training Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei still clear in his head. as he headed up the flight of stairs. Each step he made came with little to no sound at all, going at such a slow gait wasn't his preferred method, he wanted to be fast and loud to speed through the tower and claim his prize before anyone noticed.

The Forbidden scroll was a worthy prize though too, he remembered vague notions about it the only important thing about the object, was the valuable ninjutsu in it. As Mizuki-sensei said about the item only the best jutsu's were put in their so that essentially meant if he learned one of those techniques he would be a genin in no time, before he gave it to Mizuki of course, because the test was to get the scroll, maybe he'd get extra credit for learning a jutsu or twenty from it. His thoughts stopped as he approached Hokage's office, the old man glancing over mission reports from the elite of his village, occasionally he would let out a grunt or sigh before changing to a different report. A plume of smoke would escape his mouth with each breath, the tobacco pipe was the cause of that particular notion. This was the only boring part Naruto honestly saw of the village leader, everything else just kicked ass in his humble opinion, especially his hat.

"Naruto what are you doing here so late?" The wrinkled man said his eyes leaving the report, as the one in question froze mid-step. The blonde's eyes shifted back and forth slowly gazing between the old man and the room where his mission complete awaited. Slowly and shakily the blonde's fingers raised crossing each forming the all too familiar technique of a transformation jutsu, with a yell of 'Transform' a cloud of smoke shrouded the blonde and as it dissipated a buxom female version of him took his place. wisps of smoke barely covering bits of the girls body. The effect was imminent as blood dripped from the withered man's nose, he rolled the pipe in his mouth for a few seconds taking in the newly transformed Naruto's appearance, before passing out.

The blonde couldn't believe his luck, dropping the transformation he slowly crept backwards leaving the now unconscious Hokage to sleep and possibly meditate on the risks of being beaten by techniques that were intended for pranking purposes. It only took a few seconds before he entered the intended room, his eyes scanning the small room over. The walls painted a pale yellow as multiple scribbles of black decorated the room, unknowing that they were seals intended to keep select people from entering the room. His eyes shifted to the left a large ornate mirror hung from the wall, horseshoes, kunai, ponies and other assortments of odd things decorated the frame. Just starting at the mirror gave off a vibe, something that drew others in to watch it. His eyes did a once over of the object one last time never noticing or ultimately caring that the image of him changed to a pony among various other things.

His eyes shifted to the right as four pictures hung from the wall, one of each of the previous Hokage's. The first Hokage Hashirama Senju united various clans to make a village and ultimately earn the spot of Hokage something the blonde coveted. He did a few other things but history wasn't really Naruto's best subject so the details were a bit fuzzy. The second Hokage, Tobirama Senju did something important, though what Naruto for the life of him couldn't remember. It honestly slipped his mind, but it probably wasn't as important as say make the village or protect it from malicious forces.

His eyes shifted to the next Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi, the old man was and probably is the backbone of the village, and the longest and only Hokage to retire and take up the mantle once again. The old man had earned Naruto's respect through and through even going as far as helpinghim realize his dream like a certain sensei to become the greatest kage that has ever lived. His eyes quickly turned to thelast picture and despite the less serious looking face fo the three the face of Minato Namikaze was the one that Naruto admired and respected the most. HE practically won a war with a cool teleportation ninjutsu and died protecting the village a true ninja to the very end. People in Konoha had only nice things to say about Minato which cemented the fact he wanted to be better than him just to have a taste of the appraisal of the people of this village.

Slowly his eyes shifted from the powerful paintings to the target, the Forbidden scroll. Naruto approached it with caution his eyes shifting around as he got with in arms reach of it expecting some sort of trap to go off. His hands grasped tightly to the scroll and as the blonde imagined something happened, a flash of blinding light filled the room. A thump filled the room as Naruto's head whipped around unsure of what was going on, temporarily blinded by the light.

"Owww, what the hell was that stupid fucking mirror shouldn't swirl around so much." An angry voice snapped out, her eyes literally falling on the sole occupant in the room, herself sprawled out on the floor. The occupant's voice trying to pick herself up only to be slammed back into the ground crushed under the next occupant of the mirror.

"Incoming." Another voice said in a shriek, her body landing on a lump, her violet eyes travelling downward to find the lump was actually a person and naked in that. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too." She said as she got off embarrassed at the situation she was in.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The last occupant came rushing out covering her mouth as she ran to the nearest garbage can vomiting her midnight snack of peanut butter crackers into the waste bin.

Naruto blinked and shook his head as he slowly regained his vision, now knowing he wasn't alone in the room. He cringed as he looked at each one a blue skinned girl vomiting into a trash can. One with purple skin apologizing profusely to the most normal looking one of the three. The third having an auburn tint, her eyes full of anger as she desperately tried to pick herself off the ground , acting like she never had arms or legs before. This was the weirdest trap the blonde had ever seen before.

* * *

Author Note: And wrap hope you liked this bad boy of a chapter as its the first in a nice little story but right now since reading this far please review it means a lot.


	2. First impressions are complicated

**Konoha's Newest Ninja's!**

**Author's note: So chapter one didn't get as much love as I originally expected...which is kind of odd but that shall not deter me people, in fact it just ignites my fiery passion to make it as well received as I perceive it to be and nothing is going to stop me.**

**Disclaimer: FACT: I don't My Little Pony, Hasbro does. FACT: I don't own Naruto some guy does. Turbo Fact...I came up with idea piss drunk...another Turbo fact most of my ideas for an arc comes from being piss drunk.**

**Chapter Two: First impressions are complicated.**

* * *

The sudden appearance in a foreign had an adverse effect on all parties involved. The first Sunset Shimmer was at first confused which slowly shifted to anger at her being on the floor, not being able to get up added to this anger. Her turquoise eyes brimmed with untold hatred as she moved the new appendages only to have something come slamming down onto what she would guess her chest crushed under something heavy. At this moment in time she had good reason to believe that banishment might be more preferable than dealing with this new world, especially with the queasy feeling she had thanks to the method of transportation.

The second one to appear Twilight Sparkle, quite enjoyed her sudden appearance into a new world finding the method of travel quite exhilarating as the swirling vortex barely did anything to the purple skinned girl's stomach. She landed softly, thanks to the person under her, and after a bout of apologies Twilight was comfortable with the new place, it would be something to go back and tell the world. Her eyes couldn't help but shift from wall to wall taking in the deep culture of the place, the paint was rather plain and nowhere near as colorful as she imagined. Another thing she noticed was that it wasn't hard to understand and read various things, which didn't seem possible with the cultural differences and this being an entirely different world from their own, she'd have to look into this.

Trixie's voyage was one best left avoided and unspoken in the future days to come. The portal spinned which to Trixie meant that this was going to be a struggle to keep down what she had eaten before she took up this rash decision. Her stomach churned as she was plopped into the new world and the crisp air was all that was needed to send her already nauseous stomach on edge and spewing its delicious peanut butter cracker contents into the nearest trash can. After what seemed like thirty minutes of vomiting(actually 2 minutes) she took in her surroundings, or more specifically the sole original occupant standing in the middle of the room. The boy's eyes was a nice shade of blue that was filled with confusion and curiosity, which she couldn't blame as she'd feel the same considering that she just appeared out of nowhere with no real explanation.

Finally, Naruto blinked and slowly looked around trying to process the situation in its entirety at the moment, three people now were in the room with him. His first train of thought went to Anbu Black Ops, the thought was clearly thrown away once Naruto took a better look at the three. The blue skinned one was brushing off her skirt now, her eyes staring directly at him after vomiting into the poor trash can earlier. A hint of mischief and curiosity twinkled in her eyes as she looked at the him something Naruto could appreciate if it didn't seem that it was directed at him. The purple one was different as she studied the area curiously, muttering things to herself as she looked at the Hokage's pictures with great interest. Her eyes twinkled with fascination similar to a kid in a candy store, as if the longer she soaked things in the more she'd notice. It was calming looking at her. The last one he averted his, to not seem like one of those pervs like the old man not to far away. What he did see though was something Naruto was akin to seeing, anger, frustration as if the world did her wrong and that she was the only one that could set things right. Then the emotions shifted fo the slightest of seconds to sadness, and it was gone just as quickly something the blonde had learned to hide from the years in the village.

"So who the fuck are you three supposed to be?" Sunset's chinned propped on the floor, the simple question cut through what seemed to be the tension that filled the room.

"I'm Trixie Lulamoon and the one that used you as a door mat is my lovely partner in crime, Twilight Sparkle." She smiled walking forward wrapping her arms around a blushing purple haired companion.

Naruto scratched the back of his head a let out a small sigh of relief, so they could talk like him, purple's muttering wasn't something entirely to go on. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you?" He could afford some time for small talk, the old man was inherently old so that meant he'd be up in an hour or five if old people sleep habits were taken into account.

"Well isn't that great, I'm none of your business so how about you three leave and we'll never see each other again." Sunset felt no compulsion to tell them anything for all she knew they were with the damned sunbutt to take her back. The odds while entirely unlikely, but it could happen to her given everything that's happened to her so far.

All sets of eyes directed towards Sunset, shifted from the ground to the wall, noises of groaning echoing form the next room. The blonde's eyes widening the slightest as he quickly grabbed the forbidden scroll, getting ready to leave before the old man realized what actually happened. The only thing that actually stopped him from bolting out the door was a sense of duty for the three in the room, as each of them looked on at the wall possibly wondering what was the cause of the sound.

"Umm, nice chatting with you but I think its time we go." He didn't really care where they went as long as they didn't get in trouble for something that was technically his fault.

"Where too?" Twilight spoke up her eyes still tinged with curiosity as Naruto's eyes started to frantically look around, this was definitely suspicious perhaps he wasn't supposed to be here just as much as they weren't supposed to be.

"Can't we follow you Blondie?" Trixie cut off anyone's line of thought as she gazed out the door, her eye seeing nothing that would pose as a threat, slowly heading down the hall not taking no for an answer.

"Yeah sure come on then.." Naruto didn't give it much thought figuring that if they were with him the less trouble they'd actually cause, besides Mizuki wouldn't mind if he had someone else with him, as long as they kept quiet about the secret test right?

Twilight quickly followed Trixie, despite her hesitance to follow this blonde she wasn't going to leave Trixie alone with him, regardless of the foreboding feeling in her gut.

"Alright time to get up and get out of here." Naruto eyed Sunset as she pushed herself barely off the ground, his cheeks reddened as his face grew hotter with each second he stared at the girls assets, it was clearly cold in here if those assets were anything to go by. The memory slowly etching into his brain as the girl stood up in front of him, her b-cups jiggling slightly as her knees almost buckled sending her crashing back to the floor and ultimately embarrassing herself.

Sunset's fists clenched as Naruto blushed and looked away finally, her own face red with anger as she lifted her leg taking a small step forward, almost tumbling to the ground with the one step. She was loathe to admit it but she needed his assistance if she was to get anywhere. He was the best choice out of the presented options, Twilight looked to frail and too much of a follower to have an original thought of her own, which would make ideal henchmare material if she didn't give off the goody two shoe vibe. She probably followed Trixie here to turn her in rather than assist her in coming here. Trixie wasn't a viable option either, she had a manic gleam in her eye like this was one big adventure waiting to be played out. It was this same train of thought that made her believe that Trixie could also possibly wander off leaving her stuck with the girl in question. So with the two options crossed out she turned to last viable one.

"I need your help." The sentence came out more venomous than it should have been. Her fingers clenching tightly as she stared into cerulean eyes gauging his reaction, it being a bit harder than she anticipated as he kept glancing away from her for some unknown reason.

"With what?" He said with a nervous tinge, dreading what the naked stranger might need from him.

"I need you to carry me." Her tone below a whisper as the words seemingly caused her to shift her body in discomfort.

"Huh, I didn't hear you need to speak louder." Naruto leaned hoping she'd speak up now a bit curious to what she was going to ask him.

"I NEED YOU TO CARRY ME YOU DUMBASS." Sunset said with anger, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palm, drips of blood coated the tips of her fingers.

"BUT YOUR NAKED!" Naruto's rebuttal a shout as he glanced upwards at the ceiling keeping away from the distraction below.

"Then give me some of what your wearing, like that orange top." Sunset eyed his clothes finding it mildly suitable for her needs, she barely wore them in Canterlot her own body a natural deterrent for any cold weather or snow.

Naruto said nothing as he unzipped his coat flinging it at the girl, slightly irritated that he gave up one of his prized possessions only to find the irritation replaced by pity as she struggled to put the jacket on. "Its like you don't even know what your doing." Naruto said as he looked away getting behind helping her slip the jacket on, thankfully it covering most of her body.

"I don't idiot, or do you think everyone that comes out of a magical mirror wears clothes, or used this sort of body?" Sunset snarled as she fiddled with the zipper, with a little assistance from Naruto.

"So what were you then?" Naruto's voice held a small teasing tone as he walked from behind her, any signs of his frustration had been melded away, instead finding solace in Sunset's angry demeanor.

"Its none of your business, and secondly were wasting time." She said the words with contempt as Naruto placed a large roll of paper on her back before motioning for her to get on his back.

"I-I-I..." The words seemingly losing themselves in her throat as Naruto picked her up, the sensation odd to both of them, blushes adorned both of their cheeks as he hurried down the stairs passing a slow recovering Hokage and two idle girls talking amongst each other.

* * *

Keeping up with Naruto was a bit harder than Trixie originally anticipated as he darted past herself and Twilight, who was adamantly telling her to be cautious of Naruto. She wasn't given a chance to respond as Naruto passed by them, his coat now draped around the 'bitchy nudist' she dubbed until she actually bothered to tell Trixie her name. He only stopped to give them a small smile and a gesture to follow him, before taking off going through his city. It had a rustic fee to it as Twilight and herself dashed through the city, she'd lost sight of the two on more than one occasion as a glimmer of sunlight would reflect off the matted dirt streets with an orange glow that made him near invisible...perhaps Twilight's accusations of him being a dangerous thief wasn't as far off as it seemed, the thief part, she had yet to see anything dangerous about the blonde so far.

It was perhaps a five minute sprint before they left the safety of the city and met a heavily forested area, thankfully he slowed down as he entered it. She had no qualms of keeping up with the blonde, perhaps not matching his pace but she would still be within eye sight of the blonde. Twilight was Trixie's concern, while she improved in gym and getting her body in shape to pass and see the look of surprise written across Spitfire's face, Twilight stayed at the bottom of the class doing the bare minimum of the physical work instead focusing on the mental portion acing it like many would expect. The poor girl was panting when she entered the forest, and who knew how far it'd be before they'd stop and do whatever needed be, but she trucked on as they entered a clearing. Matted grass and a small shack with a few shrubs nearby, the kid's own little hide away it seemed or home, she didn't know and she honestly didn't care because this was pretty cool so far.

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* "Do you have any water in that bag of yours?" Twilight croaked out as she desperately heaved trying to catch her breath. Her answer was a small bottle of water dropped into her hands, slowly she uncapped the bottle of water guzzling its contents as quickly as her throat would allow it. Twilight let out a relieved sigh as she dropped to the ground smiling. "I can't believe I kept up with you guys."

Trixie's shrugged, she didn't want to tell Twilight that the only reason she was able to actually keep up was because she played the idle man, staying behind enough to let her friend see her, but fast enough to keep Naruto and Sunset in eyesight. "Yeah must be those books you carry all the time." Trixie said in a teasing tone as Twilight looked away with a small blush her eyes slowly shifting to Sunset. She was crouched down her knees pressed tightly against her chest as her arms covered them. She flexed her fingers on occasion as her toes dug into the dirt.

"So what do you think about her?" The question was innocent enough from Twilight, especially considering how grumpy the girl in question was.

"Meh, she's just angry, maybe after everything settles she'll be as peachy as you after a four hour study session." Trixie grinned as she fished out a pack of peanut butter crackers, and began to eat them at a more reserved pace. "I think you should at least give her a chance, I mean I would." Trixie shrugged as she moved her attention towards the blonde grumbling to himself, the roll of paper partially unrolled out before him as he cursed to himself. Slowly she tipped toed over to stand over Naruto, it wasn't that much of a feat when she was already a few inches taller than him. Her eyes traipsing over the words, Kage no Bunshin(Shadow Clone jutsu) it sounded funny actually. She didn't know what it did but apparently cloning shadows was rather hard I Naruto's unintelligible grunts to go bye. She watched as he made some weird gesture with his fingers and proclaimed his technique, and with a pulse of something she couldn't put her finger on erupted from his body which amounted to much as she had her hopes set the lowest too, which was nothing.

Hours passed as Naruto kept doing he same thing over and over again, he'd performed the technique rather well at this point in Trixie's honest opinion. The first time he made an actual clone an infectious grin grew on his face, that slowly made its way to hers. Trixie felt compelled to see the technique performed, and thirty attempts was enough for him to begin using the technique in all reality. Was she scared that Naruto made a clone of himself when he successfully performed the technique? Yes she was, but it was nowhere near the meltdown Twilight had when it happened. She could literally see the steam running through her head as she tried to rationalize what she witnessed, grumpy on the other hand blinked and looked at her hands, which also were steaming for some odd reason. When everything was said and done though, which was Naruto finally performing the technique properly, he was kind enough to share with Twilight a wealth of information that apparently came from the academy he attended. The bookworm dived right into leaving Trixie practically alone as she watched the world go bye.


End file.
